


Domestics

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Prompts and Requests [30]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Chapter 4 is kidfic, Domestics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Romance, Rose is her happy beautiful self, The Doctor is besotted, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7003321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles for @timepetalsprompts prompt "breakfast." In the first one, the Doctor realizes that some domestics are not so bad with Rose Tyler in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One (Nine and Rose)

**Author's Note:**

> For @timepetalsprompts drabble prompt "breakfast" and in a roundabout way, also the ficlet prompt "sausages."

Females and their dressing rituals. The whole universe is out there and she's putting on eyeliner. Typical. The Doctor paces another impatient circuit around the console.

Then he smells something he hadn't noticed before. The telepathic giggle of his TARDIS plainly tells him that she didn't want him to notice it before now. 

The scent of something cooking leads him down the corridor. He knows what he'll find before he gets there (superior senses, him) but he's still gobsmacked when he opens the galley door. 

Rose is there, wearing her pajamas and busily frying sausage. She welcomes him with a huge smile, her beautiful face free of makeup. His hearts stutter in his chest. The Doctor thinks that maybe he can put up with some domestics.


	2. Chapter 2 (Ten and Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose on the morning after their relationship changes forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a second drabble for @timepetalsprompts "breakfast" prompt. I have two more ideas for this so it'll end up a four chapter drabble.

Rose wakes slowly, stretching, rolling to her side, reaching out. Her eyes open wide, and she looks, confirming that she is the only one in her bed.

Her pink dress and crinolines thrown over the chair in the corner bring back memories from the night before.

Maybe he regrets it, she thinks. He wants to go back across the line he crossed last night.

Then she smells something cooking. She had an intuition that perhaps the TARDIS was allowing her to smell it. She puts on a dressing gown and wanders to the galley. 

The Doctor's bright smile welcomes her. He pulls her close, murmuring, "This was supposed to be breakfast in bed!" He kisses away every doubt she has.


	3. Chapter Three: Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is in a melancholy mood and wants to be alone. The TARDIS and Donna have other plans.  
> Part 3 of @timepetalsprompts "breakfast"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is the reason the drabble ended up multi-chapters. I wrote "Reminds Me of You" in this series of prompts and request fics. It originally ended with the Doctor and Donna having this conversation in which he finally opens up about Rose. It didn't fit there, but I'm glad I finally got to write it here.

Since the universe paid him back for loving Rose by taking her, the Doctor tinkers under the console when the need to withdraw is overwhelming. It's not fair to Donna, but she knows when to give him his space. 

He's tinkering when the scent of sausages and eggs waft down the corridor. He knows the TARDIS is trying to lure him. He ignores it.

The Doctor's stomach is a traitor, and growls hungrily. He supposes he'd better eat. Donna will just nag him until he does, anyway. 

Donna's in the kitchen, making tea and muttering about how skinny aliens really shouldn't expect her to cook breakfast every morning. She plunks two mugs on the counter. 

The Doctor freezes when he sees them. One is brown and blue, the other pink with roses. Of all the mugs she could have chosen....

"What are you starin' at?" Donna demands. Then she looks at the mug she picked for herself and the penny drops. She starts to put hers away, but he stops her.

He pours the tea, knowing the TARDIS engineered Donna's mug choices. 

They sit at the small table together. She picks up the mug and gazes at it, then gives him a speculative look.

"Tell me about her?" she says.

The Doctor finds himself opening up to Donna. Perhaps the TARDIS knew the time was right.


	4. Chapter Four (Tentoo X Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose muses about her domestic life with the Metacrisis Doctor and their children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of the so not a Drabble Drabble prompt for @timepetalsprompts "breakfast." In this we get a glimpse of Rose and Tentoo's life. This actually came from a longer ficlet I started. They're at home on earth but they do travel in the TARDIS. It fits into the "Small Beautiful Things" 'verse.

Rose awakens to the sound of a crash downstairs. This was not an unusual occurrence. Such was life with the Doctor and four children. 

She heard a comically loud stage whisper, "Mummy is still asleep!" from five year old Susannah. 

Soft murmurings from the travel cot at the foot of the bed prompt her to crawl to the end of the bed to peek in on their five month old, Stella Jane. "Hi, sweetie," Rose whispers. Stella forgets she's hungry for a moment and smiles her gummy smile. Stella wriggles happily when her mum picks her up. 

Rose smiles down at her daughter as she nurses. She loves this time with her youngest, and probably last child.

She feels time flying, looking into Stella's big brown eyes. Rose muses that parenthood had made her understand her Doctor in brown pinstripes a little more. Granted, having decades watching the children grow and move on didn't measure up to centuries of watching friends leave and forget. 

Now she thinks she understands why he was so reluctant to let people into his hearts. She feels very fortunate that he eventually let her in. All the heartache is worth it, she's come to realize. She hopes her Doctor in brown has come to that conclusion as well.

The delicious smell of food cooking downstairs make her stomach growl but Stella's in the middle of dining so she waits and eventually the bedroom door opens and the Doctor pops his head in.

"I thought I heard Stella making some noise but I wasn't sure. Hard to hear over the Super Smash Brothers down there."

"Need a rescue?"

He looks a bit affronted. "Absolutely not. It's under control. You make sure Miss Baby gets her breakfast then come down for your own." A crash startles them both. "And yes, I'm going to check on that. Have you seen my sonic, by any chance?"

Rose chuckles. "It's on the nightstand. I confiscated it from Jack last night."

"Well.....okay, then."

"Daddy....might want to come down now," Susannah yells.

"I'll clean it up. No worries." And with that, he bounds out of the room in his usual manic style. 

*****  
Fifteen minutes later Stella has a full tummy and Rose decides to join the rest of the family. She stops at the kitchen door, observing the beautiful chaos.

"I knew a man who could flip three dimensional models of planets and spaceships. Lived on Glaxico 7. Wish I still had picture of that pancake TARDIS they made me and Sarah Jane." He spins around, deftly grabbing the syrup bottle and pouring some of the contents on Jack's and Jamie's pancakes. 

"Yeah, but you know how to make Mickey Mouse pancakes like at Disneyland on Clom, Daddy. That's cool too!" Susannah declares proudly.

Watching the Doctor dashing around the kitchen island fixing breakfast for the kids reminds her of all her Doctors, no matter what face, or how many hearts. He still does that frenetic dance whether cooking for the children or piloting their own TARDIS. She loves watching him do both. 

The Doctor notices her and strides over to her, giving her a sweet kiss. He takes Stella eagerly. "What do you say we give Mummy a special breakfast!"

The bigger kids cheer and even Stella joins in with a yell. "What's the special occasion?" Rose asks.

"We just love you, that's all." the Doctor proclaims. 

And that's enough. She marvels about how wonderful it is to spend life in the stars and on earth with this man. They share another kiss and she tucks into breakfast with her family.


End file.
